The present disclosure relates to a coupling assembly of a power semiconductor device and a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a coupling assembly of a power semiconductor device and a PCB, in which the power device is disposed between a connection member and the PCB to press the connection member toward the PCB, thereby firmly fixing the power semiconductor device to the PCB and improving cooling efficiency and electric efficiency.
A power semiconductor device used in electric/electronic devices such as power conversion devices according to a related art may have a structure in which the power semiconductor device is fixed to the inside of a housing by using a bolt or clip, and then a leg of the power semiconductor device is connected to a PCB or a structure in which the power semiconductor device is fixed to a PCB by using a clip or bolt without being directly attached to the inside of a housing.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a coupling assembly in which a power semiconductor device is coupled to a PCB according to a related art. A power semiconductor device 10 is attached to the inside of a housing 30 by using a fixing bolt 40. A leg 11 of the power semiconductor device 10 is connected to a PCB 20 through soldering. According to the above-described structure, since the power semiconductor device 10 and the housing 30 directly contact each other, the power semiconductor device may be improved in heat dissipation and cooling.
However, since the leg 11 of the power semiconductor device 10 is coupled to the PCB 20 through the soldering, the assembly may be easily assembled, but be weak in vibration.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating an example of a coupling assembly in which the other power semiconductor device 50 is coupled to a PCB 60 according to the related art. Unlike the forgoing coupling assembly according to the related art, the power semiconductor device 50 is attached to an upper portion of the PCB 60. Here, the power semiconductor device 50 is pressed and fixed to a top surface of the PCB 60 by using a fixing bolt and a clip 80.
Thus, although the power semiconductor device 50 is more firmly fixed to the PCB 60, since the power semiconductor device does not directly contact a housing (not shown), cooling efficiency may be deteriorated.